Mitchie Hates Fights
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Companion to Mitchie loves Memories. Mitchie hates fighting with anyone but a particularly bad fight with Shane leaves Mitchie wondering if their marriage is going to make it through the upcoming weekend, especially because Shane just left for New York


**So this is the next part in my series. It's a little bit more angsty than my others. I couldn't have every story in the series all happy could i? :p**

**So this is just a test to see if i can write a story like this. I will warn you i was close to tears as i wrote this so you might cry as well... that i haven't updated in a while as well... i've really gone into holiday mode...lol but tomorrow i have to go to school for three hours for a practise exam... IN THE HOLIDAYS! Im not supposed to do any school in the holidays... dont tell my teachers. I haven't even touch my homework for the holidays. Been preparing for my formal which is in 4 days! Should be exciting and my friends have booked us a Hummer Limo to get there! How awesome is that??? lol. Im going to let you read the story now :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and little Travis. I love him....lol.  
**

* * *

_Mitchie Hates Fights_

Growing up, Mitchie had never liked to fight with anyone. She always tried not to but sometimes they would just happen. Mitchie was also a stubborn person and would wait for the person at the other end of the argument to make the first move. Mitchie had fought with her mother about wanting to go and visit some family overseas during the summer. The two wouldn't talk to each other for three days before Mitchie's mom had come in and explained why she couldn't go. The two had made up and would remember to always try and talk out everything before it got out of hand.

Mitchie had fought with her dad when Shane had asked her to come on tour with them. Her dad immediately said no. He hadn't been particularly fond of Shane at first and he didn't want his only daughter travelling across the country with him. Mitchie wouldn't speak to her dad for one week because of this. One night when he was going to check up on Mitchie, he stopped outside her door when he heard Mitchie talking inside.

"I'm going to miss you" she said, her voice laced with tears. Mr Torres thought that Mitchie was talking on the phone so he didn't expect to hear another person's voice from inside the room.

"I'm going to miss you too Mitch" came Shane's voice. Now Mr Torres knew that he should be angry that Shane was in his daughter's room this late at night but he found himself more curious as to why he was here. Shane had come over to comfort Mitchie and stay with her before he had to leave for his tour. After Shane left, Mr Torres walked into the room and talked with Mitchie for the next hour. Although he still wouldn't let her go on the tour and Mitchie was still upset with him, they were better off than they had been for the past week.

Mitchie had argued with Sierra once when they had both realised that they liked the same guy. They soon realised that their friendship was worth more than some guy.

Mitchie had only ever experience one painful fight in her life and it had been with Shane. The two had not spoken for days after the fight and it had been miserable. Neither was able to concentrate properly and both were stubborn, waiting for the other to make the first move.

It was slowly building up, the oncoming fight between Shane and Mitchie. Shane was constantly at the studio working on Connect 3's new album and was spending less and less time with Mitchie and Travis. To be honest Mitchie was looking forward to being able to have a family weekend away from all the work and stress. It would just be her, Shane and Travis alone for the weekend, no interruptions. Turning to Travis who was sitting in his highchair, Mitchie fed him another spoonful of food.

"You excited to see daddy?" she asked him, receiving a large smile in response. "Me too and then we're going to get ready because your daddy is taking us on a holiday" Mitchie said. Travis said nothing but tried to reach forward for the spoon. Mitchie laughed and handed it to him, watching him carefully so that he wouldn't get food anywhere.

Half an hour later, Mitchie was still waiting for Shane to get back from the studio. He said that he would come home earlier to that they could leave straight away. Travis was laying down on a rug in the living room and playing with some of his toys. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway was enough to make Mitchie stand up and make her way to the door. She could hear Shane talking to someone on the phone as he walked up to the door. Mitchie opened it and smiled at Shane as he made his way into the house. He gave her a quick smile and dropped a kiss to her forehead before continuing with his conversation.

"That sounds great Mark" he said. Mitchie silently followed him, wanting to get a proper greeting from Shane, ones like he used to give her. "Do Nate and Jason know about it? They're already on their way? Okay, I'll see you in an hour. Bye" Shane hung up his phone and turned around to see Mitchie standing behind him.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she stepped forward to hug Shane. Shane hugged her back and rested his head on top of hers.

"Connect 3 have been asked to come and perform on one of the morning shows in New York this weekend" Shane explained as he released Mitchie. Mitchie stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" Shane asked as he made his way down towards the bedroom.

"Do you not remember the plans we have for this weekend?" Mitchie asked, watching as Shane started to gather some clothes and throw them into a bag.

"Ummm..." Mitchie groaned.

"Shane! We were supposed to be taking a weekend away, just you, me and Travis!" Mitchie explained.

"Well maybe we can do it next weekend" Shane said as he zipped up the bag.

"That's what you said last time we tried to plan a trip like this!" Mitchie argued, raising her voice slightly.

"Look I'm sorry Mitch but this is important" Shane said in an annoyed voice as he pushed past her and started to walk back towards the front door. Mitchie followed.

"So once again work comes before your family" she said. Shane stopped and turned around to face.

"What do you want from me Mitch? I'm working hard like this so that you and Travis can have everything you need!" Mitchie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't need everything Shane! I just want my husband to greet me like he used to and wanted to spend every waking moment with me and his son!" Mitchie screamed.

"I'm still the same guy!" Shane said. Mitchie shook her head.

"No you're not! You're turning back into the jerk you were before you came to Camp Rock. It was all about and no-one else!"

"That was a long time ago! I've changed since then and you know that! I'm doing all this for you and Travis" Shane yelled, starting to get annoyed with Mitchie's arguing.

"Yes I know that but somewhere along the way you've forgotten that you have a family waiting for you back home!" Mitchie said, her voice still raised.

"I have not forgotten that!" Shane said.

"Shane when was the last time you actually played with Travis? When was the last time you and I just sat and talked like we used to? When was the last time you were home before 5:00? You're never around anymore. You're always at the studio and now you're jetting off to New York when you knew that we had this trip planned!" Mitchie said.

"I don't have time for this" Shane said as he moved towards the door. Mitchie just watched him, her mouth agape. The tears she had been holding in now started to make their way down her face.

"Fine! Just get out!" She screamed at him.

"I'm going!" Shane said, slamming the door on his way out, not even looking back at Mitchie.

Mitchie angrily wiped away her tears as she heard Shane's car leave the driveway. A small whimper alerted Mitchie to Travis. Her eyes widened and she quickly walked into the living room.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. You shouldn't have to hear mommy and daddy fighting like that" Mitchie softly said as she picked Travis up. "Daddy didn't even say hello to you did he" Travis said nothing but curled up to his mother, his hand wrapping around her finger. With one last glance at the door, Mitchie brought Travis up to his room so that she could change him and put him to bed. She silently prayed that her marriage would be able to make it through the weekend but after that fight, who knew?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mitchie and Shane hadn't spoken to each other for the entire weekend. Both were miserable but refused to admit they were wrong. Shane knew that he shouldn't have fought with Mitchie about things that he knew were his fault. And he knew that Mitchie was right, he hadn't been spending a lot of time with either Mitchie or Travis lately. He knew that Mitchie was tired, from staying with Travis all day to writing songs for her upcoming album.

"Shane come on, we're on in two hours" came Nate's voice. Shane pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and followed Nate out to the sound check.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mitch are you sure you don't want to come?" Caitlyn asked over the phone. Caitlyn was trying to convince Mitchie to come to the airport with her to pick the guys up. To be honest, Mitchie was scared as to what her and Shane would say to each other because they had left things on a bad note.

"I'm sure Caitlyn. I really don't know how I would face him" Mitchie admitted with a sigh.

"Alright then. We'll see you when we get back"

"Okay, bye" Mitchie said in a quiet voice before hanging up the phone. Knowing that Travis was going to be sleeping for a while longer, Mitchie decided to put on a movie to make the time pass and take her mind off of what was to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shane wearily stepped off the plane and followed Nate and Jason to where the girls were waiting for them. He silently wondered if Mitchie had come to see him. As they guys got closer, Shane noticed Caitlyn and Tess standing there waiting for them but no Mitchie and no Travis. After greeting Nate and Jason, Caitlyn turned to Shane.

"She was too scared to come Shane" she said. "She didn't tell me directly but she wants put off seeing you because she's nervous about what you would say to her" Shane sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Come on dude, the quicker we leave, the quicker you can see Mitch" Jason said as he grabbed Tess's hand and began to lead her over to where the car was. Nate and Caitlyn followed suit while Shane slowly walked behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All too soon for Mitchie did the car holding the group pull up in front of the house. She nervously wrung her hands together while watching Travis attempt to roll onto his stomach. The sound of the door filled Mitchie's ears along with the sounds of people's footsteps.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn called out. Mitchie sighed knowing that it was time to face the music.

"In the living room" she answered in a small voice. Nate, Jason, Tess and Caitlyn walked into the living room and walked over to Mitchie. Mitchie stood up and smiled as she greeted everyone.

"How was your flight?"

"It was good, we all pretty much slept half the way" Jason answered. Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"So how's my little nephew?" Nate asked, crouching down in front of Travis. Travis smiled widely at everyone and made some gurgling noises. Mitchie laughed as she watched her son interact with everyone. She was unaware that Shane was standing in the hallway watching them. Caitlyn noticed Shane and walked over to Mitchie.

"You need to talk to him now Mitch" she said. Mitchie sighed and nodded.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's in the hallway. We'll take Travis out to the kitchen while you two talk" Caitlyn said, giving Mitchie a hug and telling everyone to come into the kitchen with Travis. Everyone quickly made their way out of the room, Nate being the last as he picked up Travis. He quickly dropped a kiss to Mitchie's head and smiled at her before following the others. Shane chose this moment to walk into the room.

"Hi" he said. Mitchie looked up at him but quickly looked back down.

"Hi" she said quietly. Mitchie wouldn't be able to stand it if Shane was still angry at her. Shane stepped forward until he was standing right in front of Mitchie. He placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm sooo sorry about the other day" he said in a quiet voice. "I was too caught up in the music and everything that I forgot about you and how this would affect you"

"Do you know how much it hurt Shane? To know that Travis and I come second after your music?" Mitchie asked, her voice was laced with tears. Shane could also feel his heart break after what Mitchie said. "I know that you have good reason behind working so hard but maybe I don't care about that. Maybe I just want you home with us. I don't care if we live in a caravan Shane, I just want you with me" Mitchie said. Shane looked down and Mitchie and he knew that she was being very honest with him.

"I've really missed you" Shane whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mitchie immediately wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and buried her face in his neck. Shane was surprised when he felt tears. He pulled back and placed both his hands on Mitchie's face, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I really hated not talking to you" Mitchie admitted. Shane smiled sadly and affectionately kissed her forehead.

"I hated it as well" he said. He brushed some of Mitchie's hair out of her eyes before leaning down and gently kissing her.

"I love you" Shane whispered to her.

"I love you too Shane" Mitchie whispered as she wrapped her arms around him again. This felt right, just being here in Shane's arms with no distractions. Laughter coming from the kitchen was enough to pull the couple apart.

"Come on" Mitchie said, grabbing Shane's hand and leading him towards the kitchen. "Travis has been hanging out to see his daddy" she said. Shane smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and followed Mitchie into the kitchen. He let go of her when he saw Travis. Travis saw him and stretched out his arms. Everyone 'awwed' at this while Shane playfully glared at them all.

"Who would have thought Shane was such a softy" Caitlyn commented with a laugh. Shane just smiled as he looked down at Travis in his arms. Mitchie came over and stood next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Shane wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. This brought on a round of playful teasing from the group but Shane didn't mind. He was just happy to know that his family was safe and nothing could break them apart.

End

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry if i've missed any spelling mistakes. **

**Last night i saw Princess Protection Program and the other night i went and saw the hannah montana movie for the second time. a 17 year old and an 18 year old go and see the movie :p we even danced to the songs during the credits as well... right down the front. Kinda forgot that there were people still in the thearter with us :p**

**So please review for me! It would mean a lot!!!**

**xx  
**


End file.
